1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cloud computing technology, and particularly to a shopping system and method for shopping via cloud computing.
2. Description of Related Art
A shopping mall is a huge place for shopping and includes a plurality of products. However, if a customer wants to buy a product, he/she may takes much time to search where the product is located in the shopping mall, which is time-consuming. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.